h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 11: In Over Our Heads
Treasure Hunt is 11th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on December 7th, 2007. Plot Zane shows Rikki the picture of the boat of his father's friend. He says it was drowned on the storm near Mako Island. Zane also says the Tibetan sculpture was lost underwater and for finding it will come with a huge reward. Rikki thinks Zane would be wasting her time searching for a "garden ornament for his yard" and refuses to find it. Meanwhile at Emma's House, Cleo and Emma are painting their nails as Lewis arrives. Cleo and Emma are angry at Lewis for flirting with Charlotte and taking her to Mako Island. Lewis says he's the only one who knows the secret about mermaids. Emma says Zane also knows and Lewis yells they can't trust him. Lewis tells them that Zane's the exact person they shouldn't trust and that he is the same guy who they can count on. Charlotte arrives and takes Lewis to the beach as he says they should call him if they need him. At Rikki's house, Rikki discovers from Terry, Rikki's dad, that they lost money and they might leave the Gold Coast. Later on at the JuiceNet Café, Rikki agrees to find the sculpture. Zane tells Rikki his father's friend said that he's announcing the money reward in the afternoon and tomorrow lots of divers will look for the sculpture. Zane decides that they need to have Cleo and Emma's help and Rikki says they will disagree. But, Zane tells her that she can be very "convincing". Back at Emma's house, Rikki tells mostly everything, but the reward. She tells them that 1,000 divers couldn't find it and Zane just wants to leave it there. Cleo believes it should be in a museum so, persuades Rikki that they could do it. Rikki says it could work with the three of them and looks at Emma. Back at the JuiceNet, Cleo and Emma agree to help Rikki and Zane in finding the sculpture. Zane decides to use a machine with balloons, which he creates, to bring it up and goes with the girls to find the sculpture. Later on, the girls are searching for the sculpture. Meanwhile at the beach, Lewis tells Charlotte Cleo usually doesn't swim when they went to the beach when Charlotte asks him to go for a swim with her. Charlotte asks him why Cleo hates swimming and Lewis says she loves swimming, just a different sort of "swimming". She then says "Doesn't mean we can't." Meanwhile at Mako Island, Cleo and Emma decide to call Lewis. Emma calls on Cleo's cellphone, but Charlotte shuts off his phone thinking it's Cleo. Moments later, the girls once again search the sculpture. Few seconds later, Cleo and Emma discover the reward and think Zane has been tricking them. However, Rikki tells them that she knew about it all. She tries to convince them to stay and look but Cleo and Emma leave angrily. Back at the JuiceNet, Lewis finds Cleo and Emma and they're angry for shutting his phone off. Lewis now sees his phone shut down, but is unaware how. Meanwhile, Rikki finds the sculpture inside the box, after many tiring and exhausting searches. Zane sees she's tired, but Rikki decides to not give up. Back at the JuiceNet, Cleo and Emma tell Lewis what happened. Charlotte arrives and tells them about their date. Meanwhile, Rikki and Zane use the machine to bring the box. Suddenly, the machine gets damaged and the box falls on Rikki's head which knocks her out. Zane jumps into water and rescues Rikki, but she's hurt. Back at the JuiceNet, Emma receives a phone call from Zane about Rikki. Before leaving, Lewis is mad at Charlotte for shutting down his phone. Charlotte explains that they were having so much fun that no one should have disturbed them. Back at the Mako Island, Rikki can't wake up. Lewis uses his smelling salts to wake her up and Rikki finally wakes up. Later that night at Emma's house, Rikki recovers from being hurt and admits everything. She explains she wanted to use the money to pay for her father's bills so she wouldn't move away. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want "charity". The next day, Lewis and Zane brings the sculpture and gives Rikki the reward. She doesn't accept it at first. But, they explain that she found it and did most of the work. She then accepts the money and they have a group hug. Lewis' gets the barbecue happening, and jokes about someone eating all the vegetarian. Trivia * This episode is also called In Over Our Heads. Goofs * Even though Mako Island doesn't have signal, Emma was still able to call Lewis. Allusions Notes Quotes :Rikki: (coughs) Whoa! Lewis, you've got to do something about your breath. :Lewis: (Chuckles) Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Terry Chadwick - Andy McPhee Gallery File:H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg File:Bscap321.jpg File:RikkiZaneKiss.jpg File:235038.jpg File:S02E11.png Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes